Confidences
by princessed
Summary: Petit oneshot de l'univers du 'Club des Cinq'. Claude a 23 ans et retrouve ses cousins pour les vacances. Avec Annie, c'est l'heure des confidences…


Disclaimer : C'est Enid Blyton qui a créé le Club des Cinq (Famous Five). Seule cette histoire m'appartient.

_Confidences_

L'après-midi se terminait. Dans la cuisine, Annie Gauthier finissait de préparer les gâteaux et les sandwichs qui allaient composer le goûter de ses frères. Elle aimait par-dessus tout le calme de la cuisine, quand personne ne la dérangeait et qu'elle pouvait se concentrer sur cette tâche agréable.

Un claquement de porte la fit sursauter. Elle leva le nez et se trouva face à sa cousine, Claudine Dorsel.

- Claude ! s'écria-t-elle. Ça alors, tu es en avance ! Contente de te voir ! Tu veux une tartine ?

- Non merci, répondit Claude avec embarras. Les garçons sont là ?

- Ils s'amusent dans le lac. Tu veux aller les rejoindre ?

- Eh bien, c'est avec toi que j'ai envie de parler.

Annie hocha la tête et retira son tablier. C'était toujours une joie de revoir Claude pendant les vacances, même si leurs relations s'étaient faites un peu plus distantes avec les années. Quand on a passé toute son enfance à affronter des voleurs, des contrebandiers et des pirates ensemble, ça crée forcément des liens.

- Je t'écoute, dit la jeune fille.

- Eh bien, voilà, j'ai un truc important à dire à tout le monde mais j'aimerais t'en parler en premier. J'ai décidé de me faire opérer pour changer de sexe.

Claude avait légèrement rougi en prononçant ces derniers mots. Le jeune transsexuel s'attendait à n'importe quelle réaction de la part de sa cousine si féminine et si femme d'intérieur. Cependant, elle se contenta de sourire.

- D'accord, dit-elle.

- D'accord ?

- Oui, c'est ta décision ! Tu veux faire ça quand ?

- Heu… balbutia Claude. Dès que j'aurai gagné assez d'argent pour me payer une opération. Ça ne te choque pas ?

- Claude, depuis que tu as onze ans, je t'entends répéter « que c'est bête d'être une fille » au moins trois fois par jour ! Moi, ça me convient très bien d'être une fille mais chacun fait ce qu'il veut !

- Eh bien… t'es la fille la plus cool de tout l'univers !

Sans réfléchir, Claude attrapa sa cousine par les épaules et l'embrassa sur la joue. Ensuite, il recula brusquement en pensant qu'un 'vrai' garçon n'aurait sûrement pas eu cette réaction. Annie éclata de rire et l'embrassa à son tour.

- T'es vraiment sûre que ça te fait rien ? s'enquit Claude.

- Claude, enfin. La seule chose qui me choque, c'est que tu aies attendu autant de temps pour m'en parler. On est cousines, je veux dire cousins, et on se connait depuis l'enfance. Tu peux me faire confiance, tu sais ?

- Je sais. C'est juste que personne ne parle jamais des transsexuels. Des fois, j'ai presque l'impression d'être un monstre.

- T'es pas un monstre. T'es tout le contraire.

Claude répondit par un sourire, trop ému pour parler. Ce coming-out commençait tellement bien qu'il avait l'impression de rêver. Ah, si ça pouvait se passer de la même façon avec tout le monde !

- Ton père m'a dit que tu avais une nouvelle à m'annoncer, avança-t-il pour changer de sujet.

- Oui ! Je t'avais dit que j'avais envoyé mon CV dans plusieurs restaurants ?

- Ça a marché ?

- J'ai été prise au Williams !

Claude resta stupéfait.

- Le Williams ! Ouah, c'est le resto le plus chic de la région ! Raconte-moi tout !

- Eh bien, j'ai envoyé mon CV et ils m'ont appelée pour un entretien. Ils ont commencé par dire qu'ils voulaient des serveuses et je leur ai dit que je voulais une place en cuisine. Là, ils m'ont dit qu'ils ne voulaient pas de filles en cuisine.

- Quoi ? interrompit Claude. Ils sont nuls !

- Oui. Je leur ai dit que je cuisine depuis que j'ai dix ans. Ils ont dit à peu près : « oui, les filles savent faire les sandwichs et les omelettes mais nous parlons de cuisine quatre étoiles… »

- Quels imbéciles ! coupa Claude. Je les aurais giflés !

- Moi aussi, soupira Annie. Pour la première fois, j'ai pensé que c'était bête d'être une fille. Enfin, j'ai insisté et je leur ai proposé de cuisiner n'importe quoi pour eux, pour leur montrer ce que je sais faire. Ils m'ont demandé d'improviser un plat principal et se sont groupés autour de moi en rigolant. Il y en a même un qui a sorti son caméscope. Le four ne marchait pas…

- Laisse-moi deviner, avança Claude. Tu leur as fabriqué un festin avec trois fois rien et ils en sont restés babas ?

Annie ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Elle n'aimait pas se vanter et préférait rester dans l'ombre mais la façon dont elle avait donné une leçon à cette bande de gros machos resterait à jamais un de ses meilleurs souvenirs.

- J'ai eu de la pratique, dit-elle. Quand on a passé son enfance à cuisiner sans four et avec des réchauds qui marchent une fois sur deux, on sait improviser.

- Tu m'étonnes ! On serait morts de faim sans toi !

- Merci, murmura Annie. Je commence dans un mois. Je suis morte de peur.

- Y'a vraiment pas de quoi ! Allez, t'es cent fois meilleure qu'eux, y'a pas de quoi avoir peur !

- Oui, répondu sa cousine. Et toi, tu n'as pas peur ? Je veux dire, je comprends ce que tu veux mais passer sur le billot et se faire découper… brr !

- Oh, j'ai longtemps réfléchi, répondit Claude. J'ai parlé avec un psychiatre et un psychologue. Ils m'ont fait des certificats comme quoi ce que je veux, c'est du sérieux. J'ai fait des recherches. Certains chirurgiens sont meilleurs que d'autres, à ce qu'on m'a dit. Je n'accepterai d'être opéré que par un des meilleurs. Le processus sera douloureux, à ce qu'on m'a dit, mais je préfère ça plutôt que de rester bloquée dans un corps de fille !

- Je t'apporterai des gâteaux à l'hôpital ! s'écria Annie. Tu peux compter sur moi.

- Merci, répondit Claude, ému. T'es vraiment la meilleure des cousines !

- En fait, je te dois bien ça, murmura l'autre, embarrassée. J'ai bien profité de la situation, tu te souviens ? A chaque fois qu'on t'offrait un jouet de fille, tu me le donnais !

Claude éclata de rire.

- Voyons, c'est arrivé deux fois ! Une fois avec une poupée et une fois avec une panoplie d'infirmière !

- C'est devenu ma poupée préférée, expliqua la future cuisinière. Je dormais avec et je lui racontais tous mes secrets. Je l'ai encore, d'ailleurs. Elle m'a porté chance quand j'ai eu ce boulot.

Les cousins restèrent un instant sans parler, submergés par les vieux souvenirs. Ensuite, Claude alla vers le placard et en sortit deux verres.

- On se prend un jus de pomme ? suggéra-t-il. Pour fêter à la fois ton nouveau boulot et mon coming-out !

Annie acquiesça. Les cousins se servirent à boire et levèrent leur verre à leur nouvelle vie.

_La fin !_


End file.
